A variety of recombinant protein expression systems have been used to produce immunogenic compositions. Some commonly used expression systems include the rabbit reticulocyte lysate system, E. coli S30 Extract System (both available from PROMEGA) (Zubay, Methods Enz. 65:856, 1980), eukaryotic cell culture expression, and bacterial expression systems.
Bacterial expression systems are generally similar to that of the eukaryotic expression systems in that they both use the host cell enzymes to drive protein expression from recombinant expression vectors. In bacterial expression systems, bacterial cells are transformed with expression elements from which transcription is driven. The resulting messenger ribonucleic acid (mRNA) is translated by the host cell, thus yielding a protein of interest.
Bacteria divide very rapidly and are easy to culture; it is relatively easy to produce a large number of bacteria in a short time. Moreover, incorporation of expression elements into bacterial cells is efficient. Cultures of transformed cells can be grown to be genetically identical. Thus, all cells in the culture will contain the expression element.
Bacterial expression systems can be used to produce membrane proteins for use in immunogenic compositions. Although bacterial expression systems can be used to produce antigenic material, there are a variety of disadvantages to use such a system. For example, the potential for contamination of the immunogenic product with live, reproducing bacterial cells renders bacterial expression systems undesirable for producing immunogenic material. Similar drawbacks exist when immunogenic compositions are prepared using eukaryotic host cells.
Minicells produced by host cells are advantageous over whole-cell protein expression systems. Using minicells to produce antigenic compositions greatly reduced the likelihood of contamination with a whole, live cell. Khachatourians (U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,797) exploited an E. coli strain that constitutively produced anucleated minicells and constitutively expressed the K99 surface antigen. The resulting E. coli derived minicells were prepared as a vaccine. The vaccine induced the production of antibodies against growing and infective enteropathogenic K99+ E. coli in cattle and was, thus effective against coliform enteritis. It is important to note that this reference only teaches the use of E. coli based minicells to express a naturally occurring E. coli gene. Accordingly, there is still a need in the art to produce immunogenic minicells capable of expressing heterologous genes to stimulate an immunogenic response in a subject. Additionally there is a need to use minicells to carry vectors encoding an antigen of interest that are capable of being expressed in the cells of the target host, and not just in the minicell.